Many dog owners utilize what are known as dog runs to provide an area for exercise of their dogs. This reduces the area of the owner's property which would otherwise be fenced in to prevent the animal's escape. Other owners merely fence in substantially all of their yard. Regardless of the space provided, however, the dog's natural instinct and inherent behavior requires the creature to seek a means to escape confinement and thus to roam at will. Accordingly, the dog will either go under or over the fence. There are numerous devices which can be used to prevent the dog from going under the fence, however, heretofore no device has been provided which prevents the dog from going over the fence. The natural solution would seem to be to build a higher fence, however, dogs do not merely high-jump fences. Some dogs are, in fact, combination jumper/climbers. That is to say, they are agile enough to leap to the top of the fence and cling to the top rail or fence top with their forelimbs while using their rear feet to push against the fence and crawl over, to the dismay of numerous owners, pedestrians, and mailmen. Some dogs don't jump at all; they climb from the bottom as ascending a ladder and may be eviscerated on barbed or pointed ends of chain link fence. It should also be noted that many dogs are also injured due to falls in attempting this escape.